A world without Harry Potter
by justfewwords
Summary: Story starts in year 1975 and is centered around (OC / SI) Jacob Gosa Ritchwork and his adventures. Few memories of harry potter books and movies leads him to new path of creating his own kingdom. There are two dark lords Voldemort and Dumbledoor, each fighting for dominance. Voldemort declares himself as dark lord while Dumbledoor maintains image of Kind headmaster and Light lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit out of this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction, so let's hope for the best.**

**Pairing: OC / Lily Evans **

**Chapter 1**

I thought I was normal. I thought there is nothing different about me. Until that brightest dark moment. My only problem until then was passing the OWL exam as ordinary as I can be. Without ever standing out. But all that changed when I saw the beautiful redhead named Lily Marie Evans stopping the bullying of her friend Severus.

You see Lily is beautiful, extremely so. Her green beautiful eyes have captured heart of many of my fellow classmates (including mine). I would be lying if I told you, I didn't wanted to be her friend (and more).

But there lies the problem you see, She is already friend with Severus Tobais Snape, who is known for his dark arts knowledge and use of that on his fellow students.

Further she has also became person of interest for the residential trouble maker James Charlus Potter and company. It is common knowledge that you do not try to become friend with Lily Evans, otherwise you will be targeted by james and his followers.

Coming back on the reason why I started to feel abnormal. The reason is quite simple, I started having flashback of Harry Potter movies and few of the words that I read in Harry Potter books. First I thought, it was my over active imagination. But it wasn't and that confirmed when I saw Severus Snape hanging upside down, being bullied by James and his followers.

There were few changes like James was more cruel compared to the book and Severus behavior was darker than I could have imagined. But similarity can't be denied.

At first I became very happy that I got this knowledge as it will allow me to stay away from war.

What?

You thought I was going to use this knowledge for the betterment of wizard kind. You've got to be kidding me. I would leave as soon as I finish my OWL exam. No way, I am staying in midst of darkness, death and misery.

Maybe give a few hint here and there before leaving for USA will be good. But before that I need to finish my OWL Exam that will be held at end of this year and learn some useful magic to combat if I got into critical situation.

So The obvious question hammered in my mind. Where to start? You see, when your life comes in danger. it becomes an excellent motivator.

And with excellent motivation my mind started to formulate a plan, find a good place to start learning and practice magic. My first thought, Library and empty classes will do, then I remembered marauder map and difficulty of learning without aid.

I could have asked for help but that would have bought unnecessary attention. And that in current situation would be bad. I wanted none of the attention, not of Voldemort, nor of Dumbledoor.

So with these thoughts. I had my eureka moment, the Room of Requirement of course. Perfect place to get the required books as well as good virtual environment for practice. With these thoughts I started moving to toward Ravenclaw common room.

Even I didn't knew at that time that I, Jacob Gosa Ritchwork would be reason of creation of new timeline and alternate universe.

X-X-X

It's funny, how our brain works. My eyes automatically stopped on Pandora Rose Wooder (who I remember as Pandora Lovegood in the story). Same dirty blonde hair as Luna Lovegood. Similar beautiful face and eyes shining with brilliance. She was a year below me. I haven't noticed her until this moment. The only reason I noticed her today as more than a brilliant witch because of the information from the Harry Potter books and movies. I remember, she died due to experimentation with spells.

Before I could even think, my legs on its own started to move toward her and deposited me in front of her. She stared up at me with a slight tilt of her head to the left.

'Well, talk about awkward.'- My mind supplied. I hadn't thought of anything and here I am, in front of a brilliant witch with no prior communication and no possible reason.

"Hi..?", I said. It certainly wasn't great opening. Even greeting came as a question.

One of her eyebrows arched upward. Followed by a soft "hi" as greeting. She folded her arthimancy book in her lap and continue looking up at me like I was a new specimen.

"Do you know about any good occlumency book?". I asked the first thing that came in my mind. Her stare was making me extremely nervous somehow.

If it was possible, her eyebrow rose even higher. Her reply was equally soft as her greeting with some intrigue.

"Usually people ask their classmates or senior students for this kind of thing. Not someone who is junior to them and certainly not one, whom they have not talked to before."

"Usually I would have done the same, but you see, I saw you reading arthimancy book that was a year above me. So thought maybe you know such books that may be of help, and in return I would help you where I may be of use to you". I replied and mentally patted myself on the back for coming up with this brilliant excuse for coming here.

It was clear that she didn't totally buy the reason but let it go. She recommended me two books that she had partially studied and then mentioned something that I had not considered.

"I am trying to create a new spell and would require a person to test and since you have already volunteered, how about we meet this weekend and you fulfill your part of deal". She happily mentioned this with extra sweet smile, that would have melt any heart. If not for the life threatening feeling that was rising inside me.

When I left the common room for my room. I had only two thought. What I have got myself into? And how bad it gonna be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In morning, I have two classes, Defense against Dark Arts and Potions. After that the rest of the day should be free, and since I don't have any scheduled task. I should work toward my long term future goals. With these thoughts, I get in to mindset of actually planning my moves of the day.

Hmm. From where to start. Picking up my parchment, I turned my gaze at wall, as if it contain answers to all my dilemma. This is another habit of mine. Somehow it gives me better concentration or confidence, I don't know, maybe.

My stomach interrupted me and made a grumbling sound. Looks like my body has different priority set. Though it gave me an idea, why not I start by making friends with house elf.

With a pop, there stood a house elf in front of me. Looking at me, an eager expression on his face, with a pillow cover for a dress.

The pop startled me and I moved away quickly, So quickly, that I forgot about me being on the end of the bed and reached my final destination with a loud thump and groan. Ravenclaw dorm floor greeted with a pat on my ass.

The house elf, was shifting from one leg to another in a eager way, "You is wanting house elf?".

I am confused, how come this elf knew what I was thinking? Did they secretly spy on all the students and their thoughts. I shuddered.

The house elf continued, "I is Fopsy and I is here to fulfill master Jacob wishes".

'Okay, this elf came to become my friend. But how come this elf knew about that.', and so the mystery deepens.

"How come you knew what I was thinking?", I finally asked what was running around my head.

"No master, I is not know your want. I is here because you be sending house elf calling magic." Fopsy replied as if I was being silly. And this was definitely not a good feeling.

"House elf calling magic?" , I asked again.

"We house elves do the work required and be gone. So how we come when wizard or witch needs. This because they produce a universal calling magic for house elf, which let know that we being needed. If a house elf being bonded then they know who be calling and where to go. If not, we require magical search to reach the wizard or witch in need. But only free elf can do the magical search, bonded one get their master calling signal more easily." House elf Fopsy gave me a long detailed explanation as if telling a child something simple which everyone should already know.

After wrapping my head around the explanation. I understood that, I have somehow released this elf calling magic thingy and this elf may have magically searched, to find about my need. But I still needed more clarification.

"Are you the only free house elf? Because you are the only one that came". I fired the next question for explanation.

"No. But I in Hogwarts being near and previous bonding with master let I know before other free elves and I not let the familiar magic pass so other elves didn't know. This calling magic is like food for us. And this was familiar taste of magic for me. So, I gobbled it down and came to know 'how I be of help'", He explained, but I can judge by his body language that he was wanting some work rather than explaining an ignorant child about the simple way in which magic works.

"Can you come back with some food. I have couple more questions if you don't mind", Fopsy perked up at the mention of work and came back within few seconds with number of dishes for me to sate my hunger.

"You said, my magic is familiar" I asked in conversational tone.

"I is served your grandfather, of course your magic is familiar. When dark lord war came, he freed me so I be serving Hogwarts children. He goes to this war but not returned and Fopsy can't be back without the bond", At the end Fopsy sounded sad.

"So if I ask you to bond with me?" his face perked when I asked this question.

"I like that, I like that very master" his face was split with a grin as if he won a lottery.

So without much delay I bonded with Fopsy, as his master, by acknowledging him as my elf. All the while thinking about my grandfather who died in the war with Grindelwald.

X-X-X-X

After eventful morning and classes I came back in my room. And my mind wandered to the half made plan that I had developed.

I called Fopsy once again.

"Do you know where 'Come and Go room' is?" I asked Fopsy

Fopsy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can you go there and open a secret tunnel from there in to my room, and also make sure that nobody else is using it?", I asked hoping they can do that.

He shook his head sadly

"I is bonded elf. So I is have limited access to Hogwarts"

Then he suddenly perked up

"I be asking my wife Dibly to do that. She is still Free Hogwarts elf and be able to do it." With a little bit shyness, he continued. "She found your magic tasty, when I shared it with her this morning. Said it being best. She be very happy to help".

After informing me that, Fopsy disappeared with a pop. I waited for few minutes. A door appeared in my room.

I opened the door and traveled through the secret tunnel until I found the exit of the secret tunnel. I was very happy on finally reaching my destination, that is, 'Come and Go Room' directly. The 'Room of Requirement' itself felt happy somehow, maybe it misses the students. As they rarely come here.

Room of requirement also promptly fulfilled my requirement and my requirement right now was a comfy chair with table and the two Occlumency book that Pandora mentioned yesterday.

So I sat there happy and content with success of this plan and preparing myself for the dangerous future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Weekend arrived too soon in my opinion. If it wasn't for the stupid deal that I made with Pandora. I would have been among the student body who are welcoming the glorious weekends with open arms and smiling faces.

During this week, I got my hands on some startling information. And the reason, I am getting cold feet now. You would get that too if you knew the girl with whom you agreed to test her spell has brilliant record. 60% of her spell leads to some kind of testing accident before coming to perfection. Nobody was injured permanently but still the record made me shiver. Almost all her classmate knew that, sadly I was one year senior and didn't knew to avoid these circumstance.

Great hall was partially filled and bustling with activity. Pandora made her way toward me and took my adjacent seat. I prepared my breakfast and took extra portion of everything just to make sure that I could spend extra time here. Much better than being test subject for the demon girl (Pandora).

I came up with the name 'demon girl' because she was just like demon. When making deal with a demon you have to be extra careful. And if you don't, you end up like me.

"Hi Jacob", She greeted me. I am sure, it was her way of reminding me about the deal.

"hey Pandora", I greeted back, eating my food as slowly as I can.

"How are you?",She asked, making a polite conversation.

"In good health", I replied. I wanted to add more but refrained from saying. A guy has to look courageous in front of girl after all. It will be no good to show how terrified I was feeling for my near future.

"Good, Good" She nodded her head. "I just wanted to let you know that one of my friend will be also joining us, so how does 10 am sound. Good. Right?"

"Yeah, okay" Just what can I say. I have already agreed so might as well get this over with.

" Great, we will be meeting in the room adjacent to defense classroom. Be there on time." She finished her breakfast silently after that and gave a beaming smile as she left the breakfast table "See you".

X-X-X-X-X

I arrived at our meeting place, just in time. Two people were already inside the room.

"Jacob, right on time", Pandora greeted me happily. My eyes moved from her to her friend.

"Meet Lily Evans, my friend and genius in charms" After introducing her to me, she turned toward Lily and introduced me "And Lily, meet Jacob Ritchwork, potential partner for future testing work". She finished with a wink.

Lily gave a nod toward me "Hi Jacob, Its nice to finally meet you. Pandora already told me all about your first meeting with her and the deal you made."

'There goes my plan to impress Lily. A guy can dream. can't he? What was I thinking? Not for the first time, I regret meeting with Pandora in such a way, that made me look like such a fool.

"Hey Lily" I greeted with embarrassed smile.

"Now that we all are here. Lets move." Telling us that, Pandora turned toward the wall and started drawing a pattern on wall.

The portion of wall turned transparent and created a door for what I could only guess as another room.

'Just how many secret rooms are there in Hogwarts?' I asked myself but sadly had no answer. Therefore followed the girls.

I was wrong, it wasn't a room but a hall. The size of hall was such that great hall could easily be fitted inside it with space still left for more. The floor felt more like soil than solid stone. There was different equipment on both my side possibly for doing exercise. There was also a running track which covered the inner area of the hall.

"Jacob, this is 'Practice Hall'. Our ancestors used this hall to keep their body fit and practice great many magical capability. But overtime the wizards and witches got lazy due to spells advancement and they abandoned this hall, just so they can practice magic in the comfort of class room environment. Now you can easily see the situation, even small amount of physical effort tire most of wizards and witch easily, forget about any of them practicing here." Pandora informed me while showing the Practice hall, her face clearly showed disappointment about such a waste of good resource.

'I kind of agreed with her. It would have been great if we could have practiced our spells here. Or maybe we could form a duel club and perform few friendly matches. Just like we do quidditch matches house wise.

"Anyway, now to begin the task." Pandora said looking toward me. "Lily, can you transfigure his robe into muggle gym clothes?".

This came as surprise to me. I looked between them. I had no idea, what this supposed testing was about? But rolled with the idea anyway and gave my consenting nod to Lily, who had questioning look in her eyes.

"yeah, sure" She replied to Pandora. Then Lily pointed her wand toward me. My dress changed to short and t-shirt.

Both of them took good look at my muscular body, which had taken huge amount of hard work and dedication. They reluctantly removed their gaze away from my attractive body. I know I am good looking, but unintentional acknowledgment like this is also a good feeling to have and quite an ego booster.

Pandora continued in even voice, "You will start from here" She pointed at the starting point of the running track, "and go around the track till you reach back here. After that I will use my spell. In theory, it should increase your speed by at least twice. Then you will have to run again so that I can compare both results."

When Pandora gave me signal, I ran as fast as possible and was able to come back at starting point in 2 minute and 40 seconds. I took rest for 5 minutes and drank some water from the conjured bottle.

Pandora wrote few observation she made and walked toward me.

"Now, for the second phase. I am going to cast spell 'Fulgur Ieiunium'. It should be able to provide you 'lightning fast' speed."

At my reluctant acceptance nod. She cast the spell and moved to the side. I moved toward race track but fumbled and fell. My body reacted faster than I had anticipated. This time I tried to rise slowly but it was still faster than normal speed. I stretched and jumped on the same position to let my body adjust to the body movements. Then got ready on the tracks again.

When she gave signal to start. I sped down the race track. The speed was so fast that I felt like my body was in air and flying. I may have stumbled and fallen once or twice but still managed to reach faster than previous time. The time I took this round was of 1 minute 10 second.

Pandora looked quite satisfied with results. "Your earlier speed was close to 5m/s and speed on second run was close to 11m/s. So, I guess, I will count it as success. Though, I still would have to fix the issue of body balance. It would not be good experience for anyone to fall again and again"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked, "Pandora, would it be alright if you used this spell on me. It looks quite interesting spell and would like to experience the effect of this spell."

"Of course. By testing this spell again you are actually doing favor for me. I will get more data and you will get new experience. Its win win."

Lily looked at me once then herself and then finally came to a decision. With a flick of wrist she changed her own robes to a form fitting tank top and shorts.

And what a sight she was. I already have crush on lily because of her kind nature, beautiful smile and the genius mind. But looking at her in that dress intensified my crush ten-folds. I was sure that even if top model of the world, came in front of me. I would not be able to shift my gaze away from lily. Blood was racing to my face and other places.

Lily moved toward Pandora, giving a teenage boy perfect view of her ass. Pandora cast the spell on Lily. I sat down on the floor. Not just because I was tired from the run but also because the sight in front of me was making me weak on my knees.

'Patronus charm be ready. I have a powerful happy memory now', I mentally cheered

Lily also stretched her body for a while. Then made few jumps. When she was satisfied, she started to jog and then increased her speed very slowly. It was a sight to behold. Maybe this time will hold still and I will have a long memory of this time.

Soon Lily has finished her run twice around the track and without even falling once which was surprise to me. Maybe I should have started with jogging as well.

Pandora was speaking something about how Lily ran faster than me and her speed was around 13 m/s. But most of my focus was on the sight before me. But every good thing came to end. And so was the case with this.

Pandora hadn't told us earlier but she wanted to test another spell. This time a spell that she has created to summon a mythical creature about which, her friend Xeno had told her. The creature name was 'pondocyrus' and they were known to spread random kind of excitement where ever they go.

My focus was on different matter altogether so I hadn't paid much attention until some kind of portal appeared in the room. It was pitch black in the form of a huge circle with radius of more than a meter. It also has strange pull toward itself which kept increasing.

Pandora was first to fly toward portal due to increased pull. Lily showed excellent reflex and grabbed her hand. But then both of them started to feel the pull. I quickly ran toward them.

"Lily grab my hand". I extended my left hand toward her and cast a sticking charm on my feet with my wand hand. As soon as lily grabbed my hand. I used sticking charm on both of Lily's hand.

Pandora was still in air and very near to portal due to pull that it was exerting, with wand arm she tried to cancel the spell while her other hand was grabbed by lily and stuck by sticking charm. On other hand of lily, I had used sticky charm to keep her stuck to me while I was stuck my feet to ground.

After few tries, and a powerful finite spell later, she was able to fight the portal and close it down. And with that all three of us dropped on the floor. My body was totally exhausted. I don't know how bad their situation was. I cancelled all sticking charm.

"Are you both okay?" My body was struggling to even keep me alright.

Lily moved toward me on her knees and gave me a hug in sitting position, after few seconds, she whispered a soft "Thank you" in tired voice and separated herself.

Pandora with great effort stood up and walked near us. Then dumping herself on her ass said to us.

"Thanks Lily and Jacob, That was some quick thinking there. " Then she simply laid flat on her back.

"I will think twice before even creating spell like that", Pandora said before closing her eyes, to take few minute rest.

"I will think twice before making any stupid deal like that", I replied with some humor and just laid flat beside her intending to rest for a while.

"I will think twice before ..." Lily stopped and looked at us. We were both waiting for her statement. "Maybe I will decide later, with clear mind and rested body".

She finished with a smile, and laid on her back on my other side. We don't know who started it but there were few laughing sound. Before sleep enveloped us all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Where am I?"I mumbled to myself. The surface on which I have slept was clearly not my bed. 'Did I fell asleep in Hogwarts ground?', my mind was a hazy mess. Rising up was equally hard. Something was above me and in my half awake state it was proving difficult to rise.

I opened my eyes, and was greeted by sight of red hair. Last few hours before sleep flashed back, and my mind soon solved the puzzle of who she can be. Lily Evans was sleeping on top me.

'Holy shit man! what do I do? what do I do? She is not awake, is she?' I was panicking and my heartbeat was fast like never before. Its one thing to have fantasy about such situation with your crush but its different altogether when it happens in reality. My mind became more of a jumbled mess with each passing second. 'Should I move from below as silently as I can?' or 'Should I wake her up?' or 'Should I feign sleep and let her wake on her own?'. Too many options and no idea which one will be best? 'What if she became angry at me?'. 'What if she became uncomfortable with me and never talked again?'.

I took few deep breaths and forced myself to relax. My heart beat was still faster than normal. After few more minutes passed, I came to decision, and that was to let the situation run its course. I would act as if I am sleeping until she wakes up. Then she can decide what to do of our current situation. I would also be able to enjoy her proximity for that long but I would refuse if you say it has anything to do with my decision. This was just some added perk of my gentleman decision. Soon, I discovered a very important distinction, taking decision was one thing and acting on that decision was another, and it was proving very difficult in my case. What with two soft mound pressed on stomach as well as her breath on the chest, generating ticklish feeling, very difficult indeed. My body was also not helping, I can feel myself getting hard in lower region, no matter how hard I tried to command it to soften.

I had to wait in the same position for about half an hour, but it definitely felt longer. I myself was of two mind. One side of my mind was wanting to prolong the feeling for forever while other side wanted to get out of this situation as fast as possible. Not because I was not feeling good but because this was totally alien feeling and I had no idea how to deal with it.

When Lily finally woke up. She definitely noticed something amiss (her whole body became tense in just a moment). She came to realization soon enough, this was evident by the way she hastily jumped back to maintain respectable distance. I sighed and got ready to wake up. But stopped when Lily once again moved toward me.

'Is my tightness in lower region that much visible?'my mind raced to the hardness that I was feeling.

She stood near me and spelled a drying charm on my t-shirt. Then, only my notice went to the area where the spell hit. And felt that portion of t-shirt became dry. I hadn't really noticed it before. I realized soon, what must have happened. In her sleep she must have drooled upon me and she is now covering up her tracks. I mentally smiled and decided to keep this embarrassing moment to myself for now.

"Lily, Pandora, come on its dinner time. You can resume sleeping later", a voice spoke from the left side, where the door opened and a strange guy walked in.

He was wearing a strange necklace. His eyes were looking at lily but still looked like he was not looking at her, hair was spread all around. The look that the wizard presented was very strange.

With a groan, Pandora woke up beside me. She opened her one eye looked at him. I also left the pretense of sleep and woke up.

"Xeno, what are you doing here? And how did you find us?" Pandora questioned her friend. She was still feeling the effect of the sleep.

"On my way to great hall, I heard some 'Blibbering Humdinger' whispering among themselves about some strange dark creature presence. They were also talking about two girls sleeping with a guy in here. So I came here as fast as I can. I am quite excited to see the creature. Have you seen it?"

Both mine and lily faces flushed with embarrassment,due to sleeping together comment. Pandora ignored that comment, stood up and walked past us, up to Xeno and spoke in a apologetic voice, "Sorry Xeno, the creature is not here. I should have bought you along when I was testing my new summoning spell".

Xeno face turned disappointed,"Oh, okay. I just thought... Anyway what were you summoning?"

"Pondocyrus"

"Really, Did it came or spoke to you?" The excitement was back in his voice.

"No, something went wrong. Instead of Pondocyrus coming here. A big circular portal opened up. And we felt a dark creature presence from the other side, it started to pull us inside itself. The pull was strong, we were barely able to stop ourselves and afterward became so tired that none of us had power to go back to our own room for rest."

"That's sad. I would have loved to add more information about them in my library".

He spoke with a thoughtful tone. I also stood up and we moved toward great hall together.

X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X

Two weeks passed since the incident. I didn't participated in any further spell experimentation. Though I would have few conversation here and there with Pandora, not frequent but whenever possible. Most of them occurred while in the common room of Ravenclaw tower. I had greater understanding in ancient runes than her and would often spend that time helping her to understand them. I owe that much at least for introducing me to Lily.

In this short period of time, Lily has became a good friend of mine. After that day, we sometime sit together in class or at dinner table. Most of the time we would be discussing class related stuff, homework and things like that. Though we never mentioned the day when she slept on top of me ever again. That day still gives me the most pleasant dreams. I have even used the memory for 'Patronus charm' but unable to form corporeal Patronus yet. Maybe I am not that skilled yet or maybe need a new memory with Lily, who knows.

My closeness to Lily didn't went unnoticed. I was targeted by Maurdrer thrice in these two weeks. Thanks to my house elf Fopsy, I managed to avoid all those pranks. He keeps his eyes on everything that goes around me and helps whenever he can. Other students were also anticipating a harsh prank in the form of a grand show from Maudrers, after all I had broken the unspoken rule of befriending Lily. But they had yet to see any successful results.

Meanwhile, I was also working on gaining as much knowledge as I could obtain before leaving this escalating war and this country behind me. Like everyday, I came back to my room, refreshed, and went to the room of requirement through the secret tunnel.

Reaching there, I opened a book and sat down on the chair for another long study session when I remembered discussion from somewhere about Hogwarts having conscious. I was not sure, since the details of any such discussion was hazy at best. But my mind was stuck. If Hogwarts possibly have conscious, could it teach me. It was a possibility and I would be able to ask it many of my questions. Since its ancient castle it must have abundance of knowledge.

With thoughts like these, I forced myself to fully focus on my need to communicate with Hogwarts. If Hogwarts is conscious then it will certainly communicate with me as its the requirement that I was fully focusing on. Few seconds passed in total silence, after which came the most pleasing and melodic voice that I have heard in life. The sound was neither male nor female but sounded as if created by magic itself.

"What do you want young wizard? Why do you require to talk to me?"

"Am I speaking to Hogwarts", I asked. Excitement laced in my voice.

"Yes, Many young wizards and witches have called me that"

"wow, It worked" I was giddy with excitement, and jumped out of my seat to pace up and down.

"Will it be possible for you to teach me?", I asked with hopeful voice. It would make my learning process very easy if Hogwarts itself decided to teach me.

"Why? Why do you wish to learn from me? Do your wizard professors not doing their work.", I can hear the inquiring tone of Hogwarts.

"They are trying but are only partially successful. I just wish to learn more than what they would teach us in the class. You see there is a war going in the outside world which will only get worse. I want to learn,how to defend myself in every way possible, heal myself or friends if we ever get caught in crossfire. I also want to create magical artifacts to make the magical world more advanced. For all three purposes, the education provided here is inadequate. The quality of defense professor is poor and dropping with the change of professor every year. Art of healing and creating magical artifact is also not taught here in any of the classes. So you see how I would require help other than conventional options."

"I see. That's a problem. And your request for help makes sense. So, what do you wish to learn first?"

"About magical defense, Everything that you know. I want to learn."

"I have been in this world for many centuries and in time I have picked a lot of knowledge. Its so vast that no wizard can truly learn all of them. Even going through them once will take you several lifetime. I will have to sort through and pick the required magic to teach you. Your mind and body are also weak for most of my magical training. To learn from me, it would need to be improved first. Then only, I can start teaching you to satisfactory level. Remember that it will be different than what your professors teach you. But it will be the core of magic and much more difficult than what you have assumed."

"Thank you, Thank you so much", I spoke in gratitude and relief at finding myself one step closer to my goal.

"You should go now, young wizard. Its soon going to be time for your sleep. Its not good for your health if you keep yourself up till late night. You will burn out if you keep the routine that you have kept for the last two weeks. Your body needs sleep as much as it needs work. From tomorrow, your routine will change. You will wake up early and come here. We will start then. Till then, have a pleasant night and magical dreams".

"Have a pleasant night" I repeated to Hogwarts. My mind filled with questions, at the top of those questions.

'What it would be like for Hogwarts to have dreams? Is it possible for Hogwarts to have sexual dreams like us and if yes, what it would be like?

X-X-X


End file.
